


Protective Brothers

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Could you please do one where a group of guys is picking on Little Cass and older overprotective brothers Dick and Jason and even overprotective Tim swoop in to defend her ?? Please??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Brothers

Cass was walking to her locker in the hall when she felt a hand touch her, and she turned around, taking in the crowd of about seven boys, all bigger and older than she was.  
“Hey there,” one boy sneered, tugging at a lock of Cass’s hair, “how come you never talk? Cat got your tongue?” The group laughed, and Cass tried to walk past them, but they surrounded her, blocking off the escape. “C’mon, pretty girl, why don’t you say something?”   
Jason was passing by, but froze when he heard the remark, catching sight of his little sister, anger turning his face red. “Dick,” he hissed, causing his older brother to glance at him. The teen saw the look on the younger boys’s face, and followed his line of sight, face darkening.   
“Should we go and teach them a lesson,” he asked with a smirk, and Jason nodded, dropping his books. They walked up to the group, and Jason tapped the back of the largest one, waiting for him to turn before landing a hard punch right between the eyes.   
“Oops,” Jason said flatly, “my hand slipped.” The boy fell to the floor, hands covering his face, moaning in pain.   
“Who’s next?” Dick chirped, popping his knuckles, looking at each one. Finally, the leader stepped forward, arms crossed.   
“Beat it, shorty, I don’t want to–” Dick socked him across the jaw, and the boy stumbled back, eyes wide with shock. Jason grabbed Cass’s arm and tugged her behind him, growling at the other kids.   
“What’s going on?” Cass turned to see Tim, hands on his hips, scowl on his features.   
“They were picking on me,” she whispered, and her little brother stiffened, small hands clenching into fists.   
“Is that so?”   
“What’re you gonna do, tiny?” A boy asked, scoffing. Tim lunged forward, kicking the kid in the crotch as hard as he could, and the boy fell with a groan. “Anyone else?”   
The three brothers stood beside each other, glaring daggers at the other boys, who grumbled but backed off, dragging their fallen comrades with them.   
“Heh, pathetic,” Jason spat, throwing an arm around Cass’s shoulders. “You okay?”  
She nodded, grinning at her brothers. “Thank you.”


End file.
